


And You Thought Fili Was In Charge...

by FionaRex (orphan_account)



Series: The Hobbit One Shot Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant!Kili, Everyone lives, Fix-It, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Post BotFA, Prompt fill for Tumblr, Submissive!Fili, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FionaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill for Tumblr, specifically:</p><p>Prompt: Kíli might seem the reckless younger brother, but in reality he's keeping full control of Fíli, dominating him and controlling his life cos Fíli belongs to him and him alone. :') </p><p>This will be a one-shot and there's smut, and seriously possessive Kili. And some violent death to a dude who dares touch Fili, I guess. IDK. I tried to make this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Thought Fili Was In Charge...

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS: 
> 
> Vali, the original character just so you all know, is literally Gawaine from the 2004 King Arthur film. Sorry...it just kind of happened. I watched the movie last night so yeah...that's what happens when I watch too much of Joel Edgerton. I just need more. 
> 
> And here's a link to a pic for those of you who've never seen it. It's a really good movie, btw, albeit historically inaccurate. 
> 
> http://www.zimbio.com/Joel+Edgerton/articles/8XeXGBtxLcG/missamanda14+Today+man+Joel+Edgerton+Gawain
> 
> Y'all get a hug if you can guess who Vali is hooking up with towards the middle of the story. It should be fairly easy if you've seen King Arthur.
> 
> Also...
> 
> Read the summary. Lemme know what you think if you like it. Again, this is a prompt fill so yeah. I hope I got this right. 
> 
> For Tumblr user kilithebrave. 
> 
> Also, I realize that Fili seems pretty dominant in the beginning but that's just because he's trying to get the little brat out of bed. Trust me, Kili will definitely be the dominant one. 
> 
> A lot of detail at first, so sorry if that's a little frustrating but when they get to The Shire, it gets better. I promise. Sorry, It's just my writing style. I'm a very descriptive person.

     It had been three months since The Battle of the Five Armies and the heirs of Durin were still recovering from their injuries. Most of the company had made a swift recovery and offered their aid to Dwalin and Balin, who were leading an effort to restore Erebor to its former glory. Throwing aside the wreckage and salvaging whatever could be salvaged, they cleared the halls, the rooms, the mines, any where there was debris and litter they cleared in an attempt to open up the restoring of the once great city. Dwarves from Ered Luin and the Iron Hills came, as well, to offer their assistance and to begin the process of once again inhabiting the mountain.

     Fili and Kili had joined in marriage as soon as Balin and Oin let them out of their healing beds and they put themselves to work for Dwalin, despite their still minor injuries, in clearing out the throne room for Thorin, who was busy discussing trade and defenses for Erebor and making allies, among other things, including helping the men of Dale in their recovery, as well. 

     It had been three months since the battle and Fili and Kili decided it was high time to visit an old friend. Bilbo Baggins. Of course, they wouldn't travel there alone. Ori and Dis would go with them. Besides, she wanted to meet the hobbit who had become such good friends with her boys. The one they told so many stories about.

     Fili packed, after Kili refused to, instead choosing to roll over in bed, shielding his eyes from the sun and ordering Fili to do it instead or he'd be in a world of hurt. Fili just scoffed and shook his head, turning to leave before finding himself face to face with Ori.

     "Ori, lad. What are you doing?" He asked, confused. Ori looked around like he forgot what he was here for in the first place. Then his face lit us as he  set eyes on Kili.

     "Oh, right. Um...your uncle Thorin wants to see Kili. Sorry. I know it's early and all."

     "Oh, Kili. Somebody wants to see you. Kili! Get up or I will kick you out of that bed! Now!" Fili barked. Kili groaned and rolled out of the bed, rising to stand on shaky legs and glare at Fili from beneath wild dark hair.

     "And don't think your look will change this. Get...to the throne room...NOW!" He said, knowing that Kili would likely take all morning if the elder heir let him. After Fili left and Kili had gotten dressed, he grabbed his bow and headed to the throne room with Ori. It had been Ori's gentle insistence that got Kili ready so quickley. Kili wanted to take longer just to spite Fili but he realized it would do him no good because then Ori would just get blamed for it by Nori, who had a habit of jumping to conclusions. 

     Kili pushed the solid gold doors open, no small feat considering how large they were, and casually walked up to Thorin, seated on his throne, of course, with Ori at his side, who tried to avoid Nori's gaze at all costs. Apparently Kili had still not been fast enough for his liking. Poor Ori.

     "Took you long enough to get here." Thorin grumbled.

     "Yes, well, I love you, too, dearest Uncle Thorin." Kili said with a mischievous grin. Thorin kept his straight face for all of thirty seconds before breaking into a wide smile and heart laughter.

     "You are unbelievable, Kili. Listen, when you and Fili leave with Dis, make sure to take Vali with you, as well. It seems my sister has taken a liking to him. She says it's something about his long hair and gentle face or whatever it is. I don't know so I won't push but the human is a favorite of hers so don't forget him. Ori won't be going with you because Dori needs him here. SO, remember Vali. And Kili...do keep your brother in line?" Thorin grinned as Kili turned to leave. Kili grinned back and missed the confused faces of their companions as he nodded and left the room, heading to meet Fili at the stables.

     It was supposed to be common knowledge that Kili, as the younger and therefore more innocent of the two Durin brothers, was the wreckless one and childish. It was believed that Fili was the responsible, mature crown prince. However, what the others didn't see, what  _anyone_ outside of the line of Durin did not see, was how the brothers acted around each other.

     You would think that Fili was a she wolf for all the bowing and pleasing and submission he gave for Kili. He craved that dominance, that control that Kili seemed to take so well. In all of their lessons, Fili had been best at listening and sparring but it was Kili who had thrived at  _doing_ rather than anything else. He had chosen the bow for his own reasons, and Thorin could suppose that it was something he could live with but he knew the true nature of the brothers and it pleased him to no end. It wasn't all just a one sided give and take but a mutual exchange. Fili was strong and intimidating, he could protect Kili when the need arose. Kili was headstrong and domineering, he was clever and quick and he could take control of any situation when the need arose. It suited them just fine and benefited all parties involved, as well.

     When Kili had arrived at the stables, Fili and Vali were already prepared to go. The ponies were packed and Dis was there, as well, with all of their bags in hand. Vali, the only human currently in Erebor as he had been left by Bard to help Thorin in any way, towered over the other three dwarves, his long golden hair, intermingled with random braids, hung loosely over his shoulders and brushed the ribs of his armor.

"Already, master Kili? I was beginning to enjoy waiting for you here." He said with a harsh laugh. Kili mock grimaced and swung up over his pony, situating himself comfortably for the long journey. 

     "Yes,  _master_ Vali. Besides, I had business to attend with my uncle Thorin."

     "Ah, yes, that's right. I forgot you were a royal brat." Vali joked and skittered his white destrier away as Kili attempted to swing out at him. 

     "Boys, enough. We've got a hobbit to see and a long road ahead of us." Dis reprimanded. They set off without a backward glance, except for Vali, perhaps, as he was human and had never seen the dwarf city of Erebor before, even in its destruction. 

     They spent another four months on the road, having to go through the Misty Mountains to get to the Shire. It didn't help that the snow and rain along the way had held them back several times. By the time they reached the Shire, the mid spring sun was out above the land and they were enjoying a fresh breeze with the scent of lilies in the air. Vali, especially, had enjoyed the breeze as it meant he was able to take off his armor which had grown a foul smell after their trek through the mountains. He had refused to wash the armor until they reached the Shire, even at Dis's insistence that she do it for him. 

     "Kili, Fili, my dear lads. And who is this? Eh, your sister? And this man?" Bilbo was, needless to say, thoroughly confused when he greeted the four at his door. 

     "See? He even says my name first." Kili leaned over and whispered to his brother. They had been arguing over who was in charge for the last several weeks, all along knowing it was Kili, but never let it be said that Fili, heir of Durin, would go down without a fight. 

     Fili waved Kili away and smiled warmly at their old friend, introducing Dis and Vali to Bilbo, who seemed rather pleased to play host to the two new additions. He led them inside and Kili had to stop in the doorway, sighing with relief. 

     "Well, this is a welcome sight." He remarked.

     "Gentler times, better days." Fili said as he quickley passed by with Dis as Vali unloaded all of their bags and tied the horses. 

     It was Bilbo's suggestion that night that they go to the Prancing Pony Inn at Bree for a celebration, saying the one here would be too crowded because it was so small. The guests accepted and, at nightfall, they packed up to head to Bree. Fili and Kili were still getting dressed as the other three waited in the front hall for them.

     "What do you think it will be like? The inn, I mean?" Kili asked as he slid his trousers over his sparsely haired legs.

     "Just like any other human inn, Kili. We had a few of them in Ered Luin. It'll be fun." "Yeah, if nobody tries to steal you away again. Remember last time? The guy with the markings on his chest? He was mad. I think he lost his mind a long time ago. I didn't like him very much. Besides, you're mine. Nobody can have you but me. Right, Fee? No one can make you beg as pretty as me, right? Say it. No one can satisfy you like I can." Kili whispered, voice husky, hot breath on Fili's ear as he wrapped one arm possessively around Fili's waist, the other hand gripping his hip tightly. Fili moaned and pushed back into Kili, who was grinding his hips into Fili's backside.

     "K-Kili. Not here, brother. We have to go. Please, Kee."

     "Say it and I'll let you go. Maybe I'll even give you a little more before the end of the night." Kili said, licking up Fili's neck.

     "Y-yes. Alright, I'm yours. No one has me. Just you. I promise. Please, Kee, let me go. This is maddening." When Kili didn't let go, rather began to grind harder into Fili and push him so he was bent over the edge of the bed, Fili lost all semblance of dignity and decided to humor his little brother.

     "F-fuck me, Kili. Just let me go or fuck me but please, we have to do something. Bilbo and Vali are waiting out there, Kili." Kili ignored his brother's begging and brought his hand down to palm Fili through his pants, rolling his hips to rut against Fili's clothed backside. Fili moaned and dropped his head onto the bed. He reached a hand back and placed it on Kili's hip in an attempt to draw Kili in further. Kili's fingers found the waistband of Fili's trousers and just when he thought his little brother was finally going to release this burning need in him, Kili laughed and pulled away.

     "Now you have to face Ma all flustered like you are. This is great. You see, Fee? You're mine. No one gets to do that but me. But I promise, love, that I will give you more when we get home, alright?" Fili, breathing hard, nodded and stood when Kili offered his hand. He spared a moment to glare at Kili and get his body under control before Vali burst into the room, startling Kili.

     "Come on then, little masters. Are we going or not? You can't do that here or now. Wait until you get back from the tavern and are properly drunk in order to do so, yes?" He joked and both brothers glared at him and commenced with the rude hand gesture Dwalin had taught them, secretly and behind Thorin's back so the future king would not kill him for teaching his young nephews something so vulgar and vile.

     Arriving at the inn had taken some time but eventually they got there and they got settled in comfortably. Drinks were plenty and so was the company. For The Prancing Pony this was a very lively night with very lively guests.

     Vali had taken to seducing a young, dark haired warrior, surprisingly male, whose name Fili could not remember. He did remember that it started with a 'g' and the man had shaggy hair and a face of innocence. He had never seen the man before and he was, at this point, comfortably drunk so it didn't really matter to him. All he knew was that Gawaine had apparently succeeded because, soon enough, he was leading the young man to the stairs and one of his hands was wrapping itself protectively around the young lad's lean hips.

     Meanwhile, Dis had taken to talking with the owner of the inn and tavern, Mr. Butter-something or whatever his name was, and Kili was trying his best at a drinking game with the largest man in the tavern that night. Fili sat by himself, admiring his brother and wishing he and Kili could have finished. Soon enough, he found himself being interrupted from his thoughts by a stranger, a young man, who sat next to fili with three ales in hand. He sat one next to Fili.

     "M'names Ruari. Care to share a drink with me? You look all alone. No one should be like that on a good night like tonight." He said. He had a sweet, clear, smooth voice and Fili couldn't help but find himself entranced by it. Kili was still too busy with the man and his drinking game to notice.

     "I, uh, I'm sorry. It's just that my brother-"

     "Oh, yeah, the dark one. Yeah, he's really good at that, you know, the drinking and whatnot. So, here, drink up and when he's done he can join us, yeah?" Ruari asked. Fili was about to protest but the stranger set the drink down in front of him and started drinking up himself. Fili figured he'd indulge the man. After all, since he'd given him his name he couldn't be a stranger anymore, right? One drink turned into two turned into three turned into four and so on until all Fili could do was smile and nod at everything Ruari was saying.

     At some point, Fili had noticed that Ruari had stopped drinking all of his ale and there were about five cups of perfectly good ale just sitting there, untouched, while Fili had downed all of his. He couldn't help but think he had forgotten something and that he should be worried but the faint hum he felt rushing though his body felt too good and he decided that if he couldn't remember then it must not have been that important to begin with. Ruari stopped talking when he noticed how drunk Fili really was, unresponsive but awake and aware, just not alert. So he glanced at the younger one, fiercely possessive of the golden haired prince, to make sure he wasn't watching, and then he proceeded to grab Fili's hand, leading the beautiful gem into one of the rooms upstairs.

     They got to the top of the stairs and had just turned into an open room when Vali's partner stepped out of their room, sweaty and naked and bleary eyed. Vali stepped up right behind him. "What are you doing, love? Come back in. You said you could ride well, did you not? I want to feel it, love." He whispered in the young man's ear. He groaned and let his head fall back onto Vali's chest. "Yes. Wait...it's just that, um, I saw one of your companions walk into a room with a stranger. I just thought you should know that. Perhaps be worried?"

     "Nah, it's probably just his brother. They're married. It's normal for them. Come on, then, love. I want to make love to you again." Vali breathed into the young man's ear. He groaned again and whipped around, pushing Vali into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

     After Ruari had thrown Fili onto the bed and proceeded to undress himself, staring at the golden haired beauty before him, the thought of Kili coming after him had never even crossed his mind and so he took his time, presuming he had all the time in the world. Once he was naked, he stripped Fili down and stood there, staring at this wonderful thing that he had captured for his own. He chuckled, thinking that by the time the younger brother found him it would be too late. Fili stared up at him with the most serene expression. Yet it was not what he wanted. He wanted Fili to scream in pain, to cry, he wanted to see the terror in his eyes as he ravaged and raped him. He wanted to break this pretty little toy and the dark haired one, too, right after him. But he would take his time with this one. After all, the dark haired one was like a wild animal. He loved the fight, it made them better to fuck. He couldn't wait until he got to restrain and plunder the dark haired beauty but that was for later. This was now.

     "Where's Fili? Ma, I can't find Fili. Do you know where he went?" Kili asked Dis, who was still sitting at the hard wood counter, talking to the tavern keeper. She looked around, panicked for a minute when the tavern keeper interrupted.

     "I believe he went upstairs with Mr. Ruari."

     "Ruari?" Kili asked.

     "Um, well, he's the gate keepers' son, the man who sits by the front gates to Bree? Yeah, Ruari is his son. He's...very aggressive, usually gets what he wants. I'd say you should better check up on him, lad." Kili flushed with anger and turned to dash up the stairs, ignoring his mother calling his name. He barely turned the corner when he heard the noises. On one side it was Vali, no doubt, showing that young man he'd taken what it was like to be on the receiving end, and on the other side there was someone talking...in hushed voices...very suspiciously. He leaned against the door and heard Fili's voice.

     "Wh-what are you doing? My brother doesn't want anyone to do that to me. Y-you should stop. Please stop." Fili sounded so quiet, so gentle but Kili could imagine the panicked look on his brothers' face. So, without further delay, he kicked the door in and beheld the sight of his very naked brother sprawled out on the bed, the stranger hovering over him about to slide into an apparently already prepared Fili. Kili, enraged by the sight, lunged forward and grabbed the man by the hair, yanking him off of the bed. He threw him on the ground violently and glared at Fili.

     "Kee, I did it myself. Please, he told me to. He didn't have his fingers there...or anything, I swear. What you saw was the extent of it." Fili pleaded, drunk but still sober enough to connect the look on Kili's face to the unforgivable crime of touching what belonged to Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, heir of Durin. Kili took out the dagger in his belt and smiled at the man whimpering on the floor, seething anger pouring out of Kili's very being. He leaned down and brought the knife to the man's throat for just a moment.

     "Tonight you die. Let this be your punishment and know that anyone who touches that dwarf there will suffer just the same as you. And it will hurt, and there will be blood. So, you should close your eyes and just endure this because it is the last thing you will ever feel." Kili growled before he slid the knife across the man's throat, warm blood spraying Kili's arm as the man tried to scream and gurgled on his own blood. Kili then continued with the torture and cut the man's heart out, his tongue, followed by his cock as he mutilated the man in his unquenchable anger. Fili had fallen back onto the bed and taken to staring at the wooden beamed ceiling, ignoring the sounds and the smell of the blood in favor of remembering how close Kili had come to actually fucking him in that room at Bilbo's hobbit hole. It occurred to him, then, that he was strangely aroused by this whole situation. Without thinking about it, he reached a hand down and began to stroke himself, gasping as the heat shot up his spine and the sharp intake of breath was not lost on Kili. Kili, who had now ceased to torment and mutilate what could no longer be tormented or mutilated. He stood up, laying eyes on his beautiful naked lover, and dropped the dagger to the bloody floor. He stripped out of his clothes and crawled over his brother's prone body, slapping his wrist away from his now erect member. He leaned down and licked a stripe up his brother's neck. 

     " _ **You-are-mine!**_ Mine, brother!" Kili said as he stroked himself and brought his fingers down to Fili's entrance, slipping just the tip in and circling it around. Fili groaned and arched up into Kili.  **  
**

"Brother, please. Fuck me now, Kee, please." Fili begged and Kili removed his fingers. He positioned himself at Fili's hole, far too eager now but aware that Fili was safely prepared for him, and slid his thick cock in on one long, deep thrust. Fili gasped loudly and arched his back again, his legs instantly tightening around Kili's hips and his arms going to Kili's back, scratching down the lightly tanned skin. Kili rolled his hips and thrust in a few times before he pulled out and snapped his hips back in, burying is cock deep inside of Fili. He picked up the speed and thrust long and hard a few more times before Fili unexpectedly stopped him.

     "Wait, wait. Let me turn around. Please?" He asked, breathless. Kili caught the gist of it and smiled down at his brother, still impaled on the younger's cock.

     "You want me to fuck like I almost did at Bilbo's home?" he asked. Fili nodded and Kili slowly pulled out, brushing over Fili's prostate and causing him to shiver.

     When Fili had bent over the edge of the bed and Kili, with two hands digging possessively into his hips, had thrust his cock back into his brother, Fili moaned pitifully and Kili bent over his brother, chest pressed flush against the warm skin of Fili's back. He pounded into Fili now, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room with the harsh, panting breaths and the two rutted against the bed.

     Fili groaned and ground back against his younger brother, reveling in the feeling of being filled with that long, thick cock and the way Kili's member would brush over Fili's prostate each time Kili would pull back. He was pistoning his hips into Fili at the best angle and Fili found himself leaking over the bed, dripping precum as he got closer to the edge. Kili bit into his shoulder and slammed hard into Fili, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Fili leaned down further on his elbows, dipping his back more in submission as Kili completely owned him. As Fili reached the brink of his orgasm, he dropped his head into his arms and screamed into the bed, coming just as Kili grabbed his hips and forcefully pulled them back onto his cock, sobbing with the relief of his release into Fili's shoulder as he shot his seed deep into his brother's body, Fili's inner walls clenching tightly around Kili's cock and milking all the younger brother could give. 

     The two panted with the overbearing weight of their release, exhausted and spent and sated. they collapsed back onto the floor, Fili onto Kili's lap as he was still seated upon his brother's cock. As Kili softened and pulled out of Fili, the elder brother turned and curled into Kili's lap, panting against his brother's chest. Kili stroked his fingers through Fili's hair and breathed in sharply, curling his other arm around Fili's waist possessively as he once again noticed the body of the man who had intended to steal this wonderful creature away from Kili.

     Three days later and the people of Bree still had not found Ruari's body, nor had they found out who did it. Bilbo, while they were in Bree, had been with Dis the whole time and yet had been too distracted talking to one of the other patrons there to notice the events of the evening unfolding between Kili and the young man. The tavern keeper was wise to keep his mouth shut after Dis threatened him with the wrath of the whole of Erebor. She told him that to threaten an heir of Durin was certain death in Erebor so that if the man had spoken she would surely hunt him down and kill him with the sturdiest hounds the dwarves had to offer...and apparently, thanks to Bard and Vali, there were a lot of those in Erebor now. 

     The visit with Bilbo had been a relief, though Bilbo never suspected a thing as far as Fili and Kili and the young man whose name Kili refused to use went, and Vali followed Dis's lead and held his tongue, as well.

     Upon returning to Erebor Fili, who had been bent over nearly every surface on the journey back and fucked thoroughly, was still sore and limping his way into the throne room. Kili had invented some creative stories about the journey that Dis and Vali agreed all too eagerly with. Kili suspected that Thorin had caught on the moment they walked through the gates of Erebor but Kili didn't blame him if he wanted to pretend it was some bear or other creature. After all, it wasn't like Thorin had much of a sex life so it was easy to understand if he wanted to pretend to ignore theirs.

     And as for settling into Erebor, the people had expected Fili to take charge of the restoration projects Thorin had set up with the aid of Balin and Dwalin. Kili surprised them all when  _he_ took charge and started in right away.

     Fili was ordered back to their chambers by Kili, bound to the bed, to be served the entire day in any way by Ori and Dis, who now had nothing better to do since both her boys had grown up, and he was to wait for Kili until the evening, at which time Ori and Dis left, and Kili made it known just who was the dominant one in their relationship. 

     In all outward appearances, Fili may have appeared to be in charge but at the end of the day, it was _Kili's_ cock he was impaled on,  _Kili's_ cock he would be riding,  _Kili's_ cock that was fucking him hard throughout the night, and  _Kili's_ cock that could only make him come like he did, reaching his completion screaming his lover's name and grinding back down on him like his life depended on it, nails scratching down the younger brother's back. 

     And all the people of Erebor thought Fili was in charge...

     


End file.
